Weapon Envy
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: Sequal to Betrayal. Ratchet has a new ally but is she really on their side? The tyrranoids are winning...FINISHED
1. Wake up Mr Ratchet

Hi everyone I'm back and earlier than expected too! Man Something that I thought might come up…that is more privet so don't go asking…didn't come up so…YAY!

WEAPON ENVY 

Chapter 1: Wake up Mr. Ratchet

Ratchet woke up in his bed back at Veldin. He Saw Sasha sleeping next to him. It was night. He rolled around in his bed his head and his body in pain. The shaking woke up Sasha. She sat up and looked for a light on the side of the bed. She flipped it on. And turned her head to she Ratchet. She was speechless.

"Hi." Ratchet finally said breaking the ice. Then all of a sudden she ran to the Bathroom and threw up. Ratchet hoped out of the bed.

"Sasha are you alright?"

"I've been a bit sick lately…"

"Sasha are you…" she nodded. Ratchet then hoped up in the air and ran to hugged Sasha from behind her. She turned around and hugged him back. Then went to the sink to wash her mouth out. And came back to Ratchet.

"I've missed you." She whispered.

"Missed me? What happened to me?" Ratchet asked

"You've been there sleeping for 3 weeks…"

"Three weeks?" Ratchet screeched. Sasha shushed him and then she stoke her hand down his cheek and pulled herself closer to him. Her touch was soothing, warm. And as he drew closer to her he could feel her breath it grew heavier and heavier until they were face-to-face and then they kissed.

"The Tyrranoids…they won." Ratchet stood shocked. Guilt started to penetrate the Lombax.

"This planet is the only planet we have left."

"You said they won…don't tell me your giving up."

"We tried but this is something we can't win. They built yet another Bi-obliterator" Ratchet fell backwards into the bed.

"I should have been there." Ratchet said in a gloomy tone

"It isn't your fault. If it weren't for R1-"

"R1!" he said hostile.

"She ruined everything"

"R1 is with us now!"

"What?"

"Al reprogrammed her she's good now." She formed a nervous smile.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ratchet was outraged but all he could do was laugh like some stupid kid.

"What about Helga?"

"He fixed her too."

"…How could you do that, how could you let him fix R1?"

"We thought…"

"Yes?"

"That maybe we could use her because…you know…you were gone" Ratchet clutched his hands in frustration.

"The next time I see her I'll kill her." Sasha sighed

"Where is she?" he asked

PHOENIX

"We can't just give up!" R1 said

"But the odds of-" Al was cut off

"I don't care about odds we can't give up Veldin! Aren't you guys supposed to be the elite super hero's? Can't you do anything?"

The Q force was mute. Then a huge rumble shook R1 off of her feet.

"It can't be them…not now!" Qwark said his tone distressed.

"Everyone get to your posts now!" R1 commanded

"But what about Ratchet and Sasha?" asked Clank?

"I'll get them you guys just worry about the Tyrranoid fleet!"

"We'll get the drop ship ready!" said the chief Ranger.

RATCHET'S HOUSE MINUTES LATER

R1 broke through a window and stormed into Ratchet's house. Rolling in between Ratchet and Sasha.

"R1?" Sasha asked the robot who was face up flat on the ground. R1 grinned and waved happily.

"Hi." she said a bit nervously at the notice that Ratchet was awake. She stood up and examined him. He didn't look happy. What was she supposed to do? She taped her lip. She had to apologize or something

"…Sorry?" Ratchet glared at her.

"Sorry? Is that all? AFTER WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?"

"Sorry." She smiled and nodded.

"R1 what's going on?" Sasha asked. She suddenly became serious.

"The Tyrranoid fleet has started to invade the planet is defenseless. We have to leave now." Sasha started towards Ratchets ship Ratchet grabbed her and pulled her back.

"How can we trust her?"

"R1's good! Aren't you R1?" they turned to R1 to see her with her hands behind her back and nodding like a little girl.

"I Am" she squeaked pridefully (is that even a word?)

"How am I even supposed to trust you?"

"Because I-" she noticed R1 was watching and whispered something in Ratchets ear.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Would you rather sit here the rest of your life and do nothing?" Ratchet then started walking towards his jet and pulled Sasha along with him.

"You better not be screwing with me R1…" R1 fixed her red eyes on him.

PEOPLE YOU NEED TO KNOW…

Ratchet.

SEX: MALE

RACE: LOMBAX

COLOR: YELLOW

LIVE INFO

MOOD: ANGRY/SCARED/CONFUSED

COMING OFF AS: A JERK

MOVEMENT: WALKING

SMART: YES

BIO:

SAVED TWO GALEXY'S FROM AN INSANE PLANET DESTROYING BLARGIAN NAMED DRECK AND FROM CAPTION QWARK WHO UNLEASHED THE PROTOPET MENIS. BOYFRIEND OF SASHA.

HISTORY WITH PERSON

DATA CURRUPTED

She looked at Sasha.

PEOPLE YOU NEED TO KNOW

Sasha

SEX: FEMALE

RACE: LOMBAX

COLOR: BROWN

LIVE INFO

MOOD: SAD/CONCERNED/SCARED

COMING OFF AS: NICE

MOVEMENT: WALKING/HEAD COCKING

HEAD COCK

IN THIS CASE BEING USED AS A SIGNAL TO FOLLOW BEHIND.

R1 started to follow behind the couple.

"Hey Ratchet!" she called from behind.

"I'm sorry." She said again but this time she sounded sincere.

"Shut up!" he snapped

"Let's just get to the phoenix!" Sasha said breaking the anger


	2. Escape

Wow. I uhhhh didn't know that he he…geezz I feel stupid…I've lost all urge to write…nope there it is again! Thanks for the info Pryrocajun2707.

Thanks Catalyst of MSAD5, I'll try I'm only a 14 year old boy with too much time on his hands.

Do I ever consider making a movie...EVERY MOMENT! I've always wanted to be…a Director (eyes sparkle) why do you ask?

Chapter 2: Escape

PHOENIX

The three got out of Ratchet's jet and headed for the hanger. R1. Tried to stay away from Ratchet who would glare at her every time she got close to him. They reached the bridge.

"Dose she have to come?" ratchet asked

"She is a part of this crew she has to come."

"You however" R1 started

"Are not a part of the crew. If you hate being around me so much you can wait outside." Ratchet was now shaking with anger. He wanted to just dispose of her right then and there when he noticed…

"Is that the hypnomatic?"

R1 held it up for him to see.

"It is! HOW COULD YOU LET HER KEEP THAT." He yelled at Sasha frightening her a little bit.

"I know that she made you go through some horrible things and Skidd…and-" Sasha was cut off

"I don't care!

"Just calm-"

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Stop!" R1 roared

"Ratchet why don't you and I talk in the room" R1 suggested

"What? No!" Ratchet replied

"Go ahead Sasha, I'll take care of him." Sasha took went to the bride to meet the Q force while ratchet listlessly followed behind R1. They reached the VR training room and entered the system.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to just get whatever anger you have in you out right now."

" If you think that if you let me hit you I would forgive you, you're dead wrong"

"The what do I have to do?" she asked looking down at her hypnomatic. She had made a promise not to use it for personal gain. Ratchet thought to himself.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you…"

"Well you at least have to be able to live with me because I'm not going away."

"Ok I guess were fine for now, but if I ever find out that find even a spec of evidence that your not really on our side you'll be scrap metal." R1 then extended a hand that was out there for a while. R1 looked at her hand and then back at Ratchet who was slowly reaching his hand out to hers. Finally they shook hands and left the VR room. When they had gotten outside the battle had already started the remains of the galactic fleet were at battle with the Tyrranoid fleet. The Phoenix was in a 3-ship triangle pattern with 2 other starships the Goliath and the Griffin. Ratchet and R1 finally reached the rest of the Q force. Ratchet looked out the window to see the horrifying battle that was taking place the. There were ships all over the place in a huge fur ball lasers flying everywhere. Sasha came up to him.

"We have to leave."

"Leave Veldin?" ratchet asked

"Doesn't seem like we can do anything else." R1 said

"Don't worry ratchet we'll get it back." She said patting Ratchets shoulder

"Gravimetric warp drive online" Al called from in front

"My Gravimetric warp drive!" asked

Ratchet had trouble staying on his feet as the ship along with the fleet and the other starships went entered a warp and exited in a place ratchet thought was familiar but the phoenix was going to fast it was going to crash on a nearby planet. Ratchet knew where he was he had the name of the planet on the tip of his tong.

"This is planet Barlow!" he exclaimed

"You know where we are?"

"Ya, this is the part of the Bogon galaxy!"

"You can tell her about the planet when we get off the phoenix." Clank said running towards the hanger.

"He's right" Sasha said

"Get to the escape pods on deck 7!" Sasha called out to the members of the phoenix. The Q force funneled out of the bride and headed for the escape pods everyone got into their own except for Ratchet, clank and Sasha who had decided to stay in a group. The escape pods didn't provide much space Ratchet and Sasha were squished together with their heads crouched down so they wouldn't hit the sealing. The inside was silver and there was only a small holo for them to see where they were going to end up. The control panel wasn't much only a huge red button that said Launch in big black letters. Sasha's hand hovered over the launch button. She finally pushed it. Sasha, Ratchet and clank were sucked into their seats, as they were trusted onto the planet below. They skidded the dessert floor once breaking the wall of the escape pod and sending Ratchet outside of it. He hit the ground rolling. Then skidded to a stop. The escape pod started to barrel roll to a stop about 100 yards away from ratchet spewing dust into the air. Ratchet gained the strength to pull up his head to see what had happened. Sparks were flying out of the inside of the ship. Sasha stepped out of the ship carrying clank. She seemed a bit dazed. She took a few steps and collapsed face first into the sand.

"Sasha!" Ratchet cried as he started to sprint towards the crash site. 40 yards later he started to feel pain in his ankle but he ignored it and ran faster. He ran up and down the hills of powdery dust kicking up clouds behind him. He was 20 yards from the crash when dust started to blind his sight. The cloud of dust started to mix in with smoke and the familiar smell of jet engine fuel that was coming from the escape pod. Ratchet finally saw Sasha's body and fell to the floor next to her.

"Ratchet?" she sounded dazed. She was bleeding from a pretty big gash in her head and had a cut on her leg.

"Sasha your gunna be ok. Where's clank?" All of a sudden Ratchet fell to his knees. His hands were limp and he started to tremble. And then fell to the ground next to Sasha.

Hey look everyone I feel really stupid because I forgot to mention that Ratchet got his house fixed but I'm sure you figured it out remember when I used to give you guys those pointless reviews? Well I've been thinking a bit and I was wondering if you would like previews better instead. RR


	3. Somthing's wrong

Thanks for the Reviews you guys keep um comming!

Chapter 3: somthings wrong

Ratchet woke up inside the escape pod remains with Sasha. He felt strange. What had gone wrong with him? He could feel something growing in him something. Something changing him he couldn't explain or tell what it was but it was there. Was this why he fainted? These questions buzzed in Ratchets head as he lay on the ground still trying to grasp consciousness. He was gaining focus as his eyes glanced around the beaten escape pod. His eyes passed something that was white and then dashed back towards it. It was…to far to tell what it was. Ratchet motioned to get up when he felt a huge siring pain all over his back and leg forcing him back to where he lay. He lay motionless until he heard quiet sniffling. He turned his head around to see what it was to see Sasha on her side with her back to him. She shook with each sniffle as she begun to cry. She must have been in horrible pain. Ratchet looked around her there was a blood train all the way to the spot where she was laying down. Clank must have dragged the two in. Ratchet crawled over to Sasha and poked his head over her. She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Sasha?" he asked

Sasha backed up as far as she could go and pushed herself again the wall.

"Ratchet!" She spat in a way that hurt Ratchet deeply.

"You didn't have to yell at clank like that."

"Yell at clank? I didn't!"

"What would you call it then?"

"Fainting?"

"Oh my god don't tell me you don't remember."

"Wait why isn't clank here." Ratchet said worried

"What did I do is he alright?"

"He went to get us help after you forced him to."

Earlier

"Sasha is in trouble!"

"But the chances of me finding a resource-"

"Go now before I make you a resource!" Ratchet then kicked the robot a few feet away denting him. Clank Brushed himself off and Stared at Ratchet then back out into the dessert he saw nothing…no cities no water no anything.

"I'm waiting." Ratchet said motivating clank to start his solo journey. Clank started to walk off when he turned back.

"Ratchet what if I don't find anything." He asked

"What if I didn't care?" Ratchet turned his back to clank

"If I turn my back again and see that your not gone you'll regret it."

ESCAPE POD

"And then in the rush to get me you hit your head on the ship door." she giggled a bit and then straightened her face.

"Fortunately clank noticed and dragged the two of us in here."

"I remember…oh no how could I be so stupid!" Ratchet slammed his hand and against the ground.

"Sasha…Please forgive me."

"Not angry just a bit disappointed…"

"I'm sorry I really am."

"It's ok."

"It's ok? That's great!" Ratchet was suddenly happy.

"I love you so much Sasha." Ratchet kissed her forehead. Sasha turned around and kissed him when…

"Yikes! Sorry about that"

R1 popped her head in the door.

"Are you guys alright?" R1 asked.

"Were fine" Sasha replied.

"Looks like you guys could use some help though." R1 walked up to both of them picking the couple up and throwing them over both shoulders.

"R1! Your strength is amazing!" Ratchet exclaimed

"You think so? Thanks!" R1 started to run out toward the horizon where the sun was setting. Not only was her strength phenomenal but as I have said before her speed was incredible too, it was probably the only thing more amazing than her strength. As she was running through the dessert it hit her mind that when she was built she was made to kill Ratchet every aspect of her design was a step or more ahead of his skills. Yet now she's helping him. It didn't bother her as much as it bothered Ratchet who still had many suspicions. He would never be able to put their past behind him and trust her completely. And why did they let her keep the hypnomatic, what if even if she was good it fell into the wrong hands.

Later they arrived at their destination it was familiar. Ratchet, who was still on R1's shoulder, saw someone that was very familiar he was talking to al.

"This ship suffers from a wounded Chi only the power of the crystals can hope to heal it."

"Ship?" he asked himself while looking around some more to find the Phoenix. Completely destroyed.

"Crystals?" Al asked

"Crystals! Like those found in the dessert…beyond." The man waved his hands out into the dessert. R1 dropped Ratchet and Sasha in a tent.

Don't worry you guys; a ranger with medical experience will be here soon.

End o chapter

Ok here comes the preview of chapter 4 I must warn you that this is a abstract depiction of the actual text in the chapter. I mean I can't let you know everything right!

Chapter 4 preview

NEXT DAY

"Clank is here though right?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh clank? Ya he's fine!" then all of a sudden Ratchet heard ships in the distance. He poked his head out of the tent to see the Tyrranoid fleet. Adrenaline brought Ratchet to his feet. The tyrranoids stored the tent and took Sasha away with them!

Hmm maybe I should make that a bit longer next time…naa. R&R


	4. Bad news

Ok cool I was wondering what might be going on update the story soon though pyrocajun

This is a message to Jazz Tiger I think that the whole Ratchet and Clank community is waiting for you to update that story of yours so hop to it please.

Chapter 4: Bad news.

Clank entered the room to see Ratchet and Sasha in their same state as when he left them. Although Ratchet had been mean to clank he was very happy to see him alive and well. But his concern for Sasha grew; she didn't look well. Dry blood had marred her once beautiful fur and she wouldn't stop crying. Ratchet was next to Sasha trying to comfort her with rubs on the back and whispers of reassurance. Sasha noticed clank but didn't say anything. She only waved bringing clank to Ratchet's attention.

"Clank! You're all right! I'm really, sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you I'm really sorry seriously!" Clank lowered his right eye in confusion.

"You don't believe me? I seriously am sorry clank." as Ratchet continued to beg for Clank's forgiveness. Sasha was starting to notice a pattern. Ratchet had bee acting a bit differently ever since he woke up. He's taken everything to the extreme. First he was being stubborn about R1 staying with them, then when they crashed on Barlow he got angry at clank for not willing to go into the desert, when he had apologized to Sasha he just wouldn't stop telling her sorry and how much he loved her and not he's doing the same thing with clank. Something wasn't right.

"I'm really, really, really, really-"

"Ok Ratchet." Sasha interrupted

"I'm pretty sure that Clank knows you're sorry." Clank nodded in agreement.

" Ahem yes, well I was just coming to see if you two were ok" Clank said inching towards the exit.

"I should be going now, I will see you later" Clank closed the tent to leave the two alone.

"Ratchet, are you feeling alright?" Sasha asked

"Me?" Ratchet replied

"Ya I'm fine…why do you ask."

"You've just been a bit…different lately."

"Different? Like how so?"

"You exaggerate everything."

"I do not exaggerate Sasha in fact the last thing I ever do in the world is exaggerate." Ratchet said smugly.

"Right…" Sasha mumbled rolling her eyes

"Is this about me? Am I doing something wrong?" Ratchet asked his speech quickening

"you see Ratchet your doing it right now!"

"Doing what?"

"Oh forget it just forget I ever even mentioned it!"

Meanwhile

GALACTIC FLEET

A soldier noticed something on radar

"OH MY GOD!" the soldier said scrabbling for the Radio

PLANET BARLOW

R1 received a message on her communicator and flipped it open.

"R1!" the soldier was frantic

"I don't know how but the Tyrranoids founds us…and they're coming!" R1 was speechless. How could they find them so quickly it was impossible!

"Do whatever you can send as many ships as we have left to attack them!" R1 put away he communicator and ran to Ratchet and Sasha's tent and nearly ripped it open.

"Get up now we have to leave…again"

"What's happening?" Sasha asked.

"The Tyrranoids found us somehow. We can't hold them off forever…"

Sasha got up although she was in terrible pain as did Ratchet who wasn't feeling any better.

"How we gunna get out of this one?" Ratchet said looking at the phoenix that was completely destroyed. Beeping came from R1's Pocket she picked out her communicator again.

"The Tyrranoids are breaking through the fleet the rest of us are retreating, sorry to say this Sarge but you're on your own!" R1 closed the device.

"Great!" R1 spat.

"Kind of a strange coincidence that they figured out where we were so quickly isn't it R1?" Ratchet asked suspiciously

"Are you suggesting that is my fault." R1 said starting to get angry

"You said that you trusted me!"

"No I said I'd deal with you."

"You know what Ratchet! Go lick one!"

"Stop arguing! If were going to get out of this we have to work together." Sasha said

"We don't have to worry about R1 she is the Tyrranoid leader and all!"

"Why is it so hard for you to trust me!" R1 yelled

"Let's go down the list shall we. Let's see, first you tricked me into killing my own friend, you pretended to be Sasha, you made me kill skid then, you almost got me to kill Sasha…you…you aren't to be trusted!"

"Ratchet stop!" Sasha snapped

"I can't believe you even stick up for her!"

"I can't believe you don't after she saved your life!"

"Just look at her Sasha! She's evil! She's a murderer!"

"I think you need to learn to trust her! In all the time she's been here with us she's been more helpful then you've ever been. She stuck up for you while you were gone, without her you would be dead."

"Without her I would be done with this war already! And what do you mean she was more help then I have ever been!"

"Just what I said!"

"Well if you don't need my help-"

"God damn it Ratchet you don't have to act like some little kid!" Clank, Al, Helga, Skruch, and Caption Qwark arrived to the tent to witness the argument, as the sky was becoming a dark red. Ratchet continued to argue.

"Sasha I'm not the one acting like a kid you are! You're the one who believes what this bucket of bolts says just because she says it."

"Ratchet you-"

"I don't want to even hear you anymore Sasha. I've heard enough of your stupidity! I am the leader here I brake my back to help out the team while you guys have meatloaf at the cafeteria!"

"Oh my god one time!"

"I say she goes or-" Then all of a sudden Ratchet heard ships in the distance. He poked his head out of the tent to see what it was. It was the Tyrranoid fleet. Huge drop ships descended to the floor shaking the ground as they landed and knocking the Q force of their feet. The rest of the Q forces were up and out of the tent but Ratchet and Sasha stayed on the floor rolling around in pain. Ratchet had heard the engines stop. The ships must have landed! Adrenaline brought Ratchet to his feet. He grabbed Sasha and Ran out of the tent with her only to find that he Sasha and the Q force were trapped in a shield that would not allow them to get far from the tent. There was nothing they could do but wait and see what happens. The Drop ships surrounded them and fog hid the tyrranoids that flowed out of the doors. The tyrranoids locked up Ratchet and the Q force then beat them senseless all except R1.

"(In tryranese) good job R1 you let us right to them" R1 took off a beacon and threw it to the Tyrranoid.

"(in tryranese) it was my pleasure. She said smiling at Ratchet who was glaring back at her.

"But I thought that we changed you R1!" Sasha mumbled. A Tyrranoid whacked her in the stomach with his gun forcing her to her knees. R1 walked up to her and kneeled down so they were face to face. Pinching her cheek she said.

"You should have listing to your boyfriend Sasha I am and always will be bad news." R1 pushed her head down into the sand.

Even though I'm not even sure how much you will like it I feel proud of this chapter

Here it comes the preview for chapter five. Once again I must say that text and stuff are always changing!

Ratchet tried to keep up with R1 but she was way to fast. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

I know I know short. If you want um longer though it will take me a bit longer

R&R


	5. Confusion 2

Thanks for the reviews all of you keep looking at Betrayal I'm almost at 1000 hits for it hugs self it feels good!

So here we are chapter five. One third through the story. I want to ask you guys if you think I need to update faster. Because I'm starting to have more time again.

Chapter 5: Confusion 2

R1 got a dagger that she seemed to pull out of nowhere once again, (where did she keep that thing!) and put it to Sasha's neck.

"Maybe I should kill her right here in front of Ratchet." R1 teased

"If you even lay a finger on her!"

"What? What will you do Ratchet? Oh my god he's crying what am I going to do?" Ratchet felt like exploding.

"Aw Ratchet don't be so angry." She taunted.

"After Sasha's dead-"

"R1 I'll kill you I swear to god I'll kill you!" R1 was starting to get to him. She inched the dagger closer to Sasha's neck. And whispered something in Sasha's ear. Sasha looked stunned to hear whatever R1 had told her. She glanced back at Ratchet. Ratchet held his breath. Sasha started to tremble in fear.

"Don't worry Sasha it will all be over soon…" and with one swift movement Sasha was face down dagger placed in chest. Ratchet choked, he felt tears coming in his eyes but he couldn't cry, not now. He tried to speak but his voice only came out as a squeal. He put his head down hiding his eyes. The rest of the Q force was also shocked. R1 took the dagger out of her chest

" (In tyrranese) Take her body to the drop ship. (English) So who's next?"

" (In tyrranese) with all due respect R1, wouldn't it be easier if we were to just line um up and shoot them all."

" (In tyrranese) I want to take care of them myself. Besides shooting them wouldn't be painful enough.

" (In tyrranese) geezz that's a bit dark."

R1 approached clank and Helga and disabled them and approached a shaking Caption Qwark and Al and whispered something in their ears then one by one did what she had done to Sasha. Ratchet had forced himself not to look. He couldn't bear it anymore. His head was down and in the sand that was wet from his tears and he was on his knees. He felt a finger on his chin pulling it up to R1's face. Ratchet's uneven breaths shook his body and he stared in to R1's face.

"When I give the signal get a gun from one of these guys and take them all out I'll cover you." she said flipping the dagger. Ratchet couldn't believe his ears. Was R1 really going to help him get his friends back? Weren't they dead? Yes, they were he saw R1 kill them with his own eyes.

"Now!" R1 yelled stabbing the Tyrranoid behind Ratchet and picking up his gun. The tyrranoids scrambled towards Ratchet and R1. Ratchet elbowed one of the tyrranoids that rushing straight towards him making the Tyrranoid throw the gun in the air. The Tyrranoid wiped the dust off of his eyes to see that Ratchet was standing over him with the gun pointing to his face. The Tyrranoid then started to beg for mercy but before it could finish it's sentence Ratchet blasted the gun with great pleasure. He then went on to slam the gun into the Tyrranoid behind him. Several others circled in on ratchet in an attempt to get him to surrender. Ratchet didn't know what to do. R1 came from the corner of Ratchet's eye in the air, landing on one of the tyrranoids shoulders and plunging the dagger into his head. She took the dagger out and twisted her knees snapping the tyrranoids neck then flipped upside down over another tyrranoids pushing his head and forcing him to the floor, then landing on the other side of him and then plugging the dagger into his back with tremendous force. Ratchet stood there mouth open. As did the rest of the tyrranoids who were smart enough to flee. R1 ran up to Ratchets beaming with pride.

"Cowards!" R1 exclaimed

"Hey look. She said pointing to one that was on the ground.

"This one's still alive." She looked towards the Tyrranoid.

"Not for long." Said ratchet intense hatred in his tone pulling out his omnywrench. Ratchet loomed over the Tyrranoid who covered his face with his are. Ratchet smashed the omnywrench on it…again…and again…and again…he wouldn't stop. He kept pummeling the already dead Tyrranoid oil splattering all over his face and chest.

R1 stopped him

"Stop! What are you doing? We could have interrogated him!"

"Just having a little fun." He said taking one last whack at the Tyrranoid

"And you called me a murderer." R1 scowled running of to the drop ship where the Q force was.

"Hey wait!" Ratchet called. He scrambled after R1. Something was wrong with him no doubt about it but what was causing his aggression? Ratchet soon started realizing his own behavior. He couldn't believe himself and he couldn't believe what had just happened. Ratchet was falling behind R1. He tried to keep up with her but she was to fast. Soon enough though the drop ship was in Ratchet's view the Q force lying outside of it. Ratchet paid no mind to anyone but Sasha. R1 hadn't killed her he could see that she was breathing. He finally caught up to R1.

"We need to leave." She said starting to push she unconscious Q force into the ship.

"Give me a hand will you?" ratchet ran to her side and pushed the force into the ship.

"ok then, now we need to get out of here I'll drive you stay with Sasha and the rest."

" no problem" said Ratchet who was holding Sasha.

"R1!" he called.

"What did you do to them?"

"I just knocked them out for a while. They should be waking up sooner than you think." Then to Ratchet's delight he heard Sasha moaning. He looked down to see her eyes open slightly. The ship started to take off.

"Ratchet?" she said becoming aware of her surroundings.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"Sasha I'm so sorry for what I said back down there. But from now on I'm never letting you-" an explosion tore through the back of the ship. There was a big hole in the back. Ratchet lost a hold of Sasha and she flew out the back opening. Then the emergency lock closed. Ratchet ran to the back door slamming on it. But it wouldn't budge. The rest of the q-force who were strapped down started to stir to the noise of Ratchet running to the cockpit.

"R1 we need to get Sasha back!" he yelled

"We'll die trying to get back we have to go back for her later."

"No we have to get her back! Please R1!"

"sorry."

How come every time ratchet and Sasha think their ok they really aren't ok?

Preview for chapter 6

They landed on Planet Gremlin.

"I know a place we can stay here" Ratchet said looking for his spare key to Angela's house."

"Why dose this place remind me of something R1" asked herself aloud. R1 sat outside to door thinking on it for hours she know knew this was where she had first met ratchet but how did it happened she was desperate to know. Then out of the blue

MEMORY RESTORED!

Will she remember her original feelings for Ratchet and truly turn against the Q force only next chapter…and a few others I suppose will tell. REVIEW


	6. Curious

:( I was kinda sorta hoping for more response than that on chapter five but whatever here comes chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Curious

Ratchet looked outside the window to see Sasha being carried away by tyrranoids. He could also see her mouthing, "please come back!" and as bad as ratchet felt about it they were all dead if they went back there they needed more firepower before they come back it wouldn't help Sasha if they got themselves killed. For Sasha an all-new struggle was about to begin.

"Ooof!" one of the tyrranoids hit her with his gun making Sasha tumble to the ground. They all laughed at her as she tried to get up but smacked her to the ground again. One of the tyrranoids grabbed her by the shirt and rubbed his hand against her stomach.

"(In tyrranese) I think she wants a good time ay boys?" they all chuckled at their perverted thoughts. Sasha couldn't understand exactly what they were saying but she knew what they were planning to do to her and the thought of it made her fur twitch. The Tyrranoid pulled her even closer and put his hand on her breast. Outraged Sasha spit into the eye of the Tyrranoid. The Tyrranoid lifted his hand to punch her

"(In tyrranese) you stupid little-"

"(In tyrranese) Stop!" one Tyrranoid interrupted

"(In tyrranese) heh, Gary why do you always have to be such a pussy?

"(In tyrranese) I just don't think this is right. All we need to do is take her back to base.

The others growled at him and walked off. The Tyrranoid that had Sasha threw her to the floor. Gary ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"You can speak-"

"Ya I know." He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What's your name?" he asked taking her hand down the sandy desert.

"Sasha." She replied quietly.

"Sasha? The Sasha? Commander of the Starship phoenix?"

"That's me." She smiled a bit.

"You've been giving us a lot of trouble. But don't worry I'll protect you from those guys."

"Why?"

"Your just doing your job aren't you? I don't think there's a need for this war but I'm a soldier I only fight because it's my job.

"I think what you did back there was pretty brave…thank you. What's your name again?"

"I'm Gary."

DROPSHIP

"We're approaching a planet." R1 said seizing Ratchet's attention

"It's called Gremlin. Why dose that name ring a bell."

"I don't know." Ratchet lied

"Well it's not like we could stay here temperatures are well below freezing and storms are ruthless here."

"Don't go away! I know a place we can stay here!" Ratchet said looking for his spare card key to Angela's house.

"Just land there." Ratchet said pointing to a spot. R1 navigated the ship well and landed just outside of Angela's house. The Q force got out and Ratchet went to open the door. R1 lagged behind the rest something just wasn't right about this place she felt like she had a dream about it or something. Ratchet opened the door and to his surprise there was a shriek. It was Angela! She was alive.

"Angela! Oh Angela!" He exclaimed

" I can't believe you're alive!"

"Ratchet?" she asked. Ratchet nodded. She slammed the door in his face.

"Angela…Angela…Angela Cross!" she exclaimed

"How did I know that name? Why dose this place remind me of something?"

"Angela open up!" Ratchet slammed on the door.

"No came a shout from the outside."

"Go or I'll…I'll""

"Angela I'm not under R1's control anymore!" he blurted out and then threw his arms around his mouth. And then of the blue

**MEMORY RESTORED!**

R1 remembered everything. Ratchet could tell by the expression of anger towards him on her face. And then she Ran off.

"R1 come back" the Q force shouted! But R1 was already gone and she didn't seem happy.

PLANET BARLOW

"Well sorry if it isn't comfy but this is where you'll be staying." Gary said leading Sasha into a Cell.

"Well, I uhhhh gotta go.

"Please don't leave me here…alone" Sasha said in a seductive tone. She didn't like him THAT much but she did enjoy his company and she didn't want to be alone.

"Well…ok" he said.

"So I guess your not that popular with the others."

"Hardly but I don't care about them anyways. Except…" he sighed

"It doesn't matter he's gone now."

"a soldier who was your friend."

"IS my friend!" He hissed

It was only at that moment that Sasha Realized the war was taking its toll on both sides. She's not the only one who has lost friends and family. Lot's of time went by and nothing was said.

"Look I really should be going."

"No please I do need a big strong-"

"Ok your cute." He admitted

"But not that cute." He smiled and walked away

NO PREVIEW TODAY AS PUNISHMENT FOR NOT ENOUGH REVIEWS!

Happy Halloween peoples!

THIS TIME RR


	7. A Sample of Gary's life

Thank you that was a much better response. Betrayal at 1000 hits! hurray!I cannot wait until culture shock resumes! It's Chapter 7 already?

Chapter 7: A sample of Gary's life

R1 sat down in a patch of snow a far distance from Ratchet and the others. She had been running for a while and was tired. She clutched her hands in anger. She had known what had happened before but didn't remember how mad she was. She felt completely betrayed. But she knew that it didn't make sense to be angry she had been an available source and she had tried to do the same thing to Ratchet. But what was better what would make her happier? If she were to gain revenge on Ratchet and the Q-force or if she was to forgive them and continues to fight with them. Of course she should fight with them she owed it to them for being so horrible. The anger towards Ratchet slowly turned to anger towards herself. She was so…evil. No wonder Ratchet hated her and called her a murderer. That's exactly what she is…or at least was.

MEANWHILE

"Angela you know what happened just let me in!"

"How can I believe you?" Angela asked

"Look I saved your ass a year ago so just let me in before I do it myself"

"Ratchet calm down." Urged clank.

"NO I'm not calming down I'm not going to-" Ratchet was knocked out by R1 who was standing behind him.

"R1 your back!" Al gasped.

"Yup" R1 said with a smile.

"What happened?" asked Qwark

"Nothing I must have uhhhh…"

"We could have Al take a look at it" clank suggested

"Good idea" Al agreed

"No Really I'm fine. I think we should take a look at Ratchet though "

"Ratchet?" Al asked

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that he's changed."

"Changed how?" asked Al

"I know what she means" clank said

"Ratchet has been acting different and we need to figure out why."

Then in an awkward moment the entire Q-force looked a R1.

"What? You think I did it? I have enough trouble with Ratchet on my back all the time but come on guys me."

"Well the tyrranoids did come because of you." Quark said

"No!"

"Don't play dumb we all saw the beacon you handed to the Tyrranoid."

"Well yes, but I didn't know I had it until I scanned for what they could have found us by."

Eyebrows started to rise

"You guys have to believe me."

"Hmph, fine then" Quark spat.

R1 carried Ratchet inside the drop ship and al went to see what was wrong with him while the rest of the Q-Force tried to reason with Angela.

"I am sorry for the trouble Angela." Clank said through the bottom of the door

PLANET BARLOW

Sasha sat alone in her sell when…

"Sasha!" Ratchet called from the back.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Ratchet said grabbing Sasha's hand. They Ran down the halls and through the rooms sneaking past all the doors.

"We're almost out!" said Sasha Ready for the exit when. POW. A sniper shot Sasha. Ratchet continued to run.

"Ratchet! Come back!" Ratchet didn't stop. The guards surrounded Sasha.

Sasha woke up with a jerk. Sweating and tired she looked at her wrist to see what time it was. Oh wait! Her watch had been confiscated. She hadn't said a word in hours, and she was desperate to come into contact with a certain somebody, and that somebody was on his way back to her.

"These missions are pointless. I'd love to see some real action."

"Right…this time let's hope you don't piss your pants again." The tyrranoids chuckled.

"Laugh it up boys…for now"

"Well let's turn back." Gary suggested

"There's nothing here." The group started walking down the road

"I can't wait till I get my promotion. Then I get the jet pack and that awesome pistol."

"Dream on Pete."

"I've made it this far haven't I?"

"No, no, no, no you guys have it all wrong." Another Tyrranoid interrupted

"The guys in the walkers get the real hardcore stuff."

"Ya…" the group sighed.

"That's nice and all unless Ratchets there to great you." Gary warned

"Ratchet? He's no big deal" Pete chuckled

"What?"

"Ya we had him surrounded today stupid. R1 though she's something else."

"Or he's something else." Another Tyrranoid said jumping into the conversation

"He?"

"Ya! It's just doctor nefarious. He remade himself remember."

"That man is crazy."

"Ya…" the group sighed again.

"Why do you think he made himself into a female?"

"Lawrence probably pitched in!" the group chuckled. The group continued to walk down the path some humming to themselves.

"Hey Gary" Pete called

"What you get out of the new prisoner?"

"Nothing." Gary replied

"Heh, you like her don't you."

"That's a good one…no."

"Before I was joking but man you really have gotta be the biggest pussy in the galaxy." Gary raised his arm to punch Pete but the others stopped him.

Pete continued to tease

" I heard you earlier. 'My names Gary, don't worry I'll protect you from those other guys. I'd eventually like to have sex with you in return.'" the others started to laugh

"Did he really say that?"

"hehehe (snort) ya cept that last part"

"I bet he was thinking that thought."

"Ya…"

"Hey Gary!" one of the tyrranoids had bent over and another behind him was spanking his butt.

Gary reached for his pistol but one again the others stopped him.

"You don't want to go making mistakes Gary."

"Ya don't wanna have a kid while your in the in the army!" they laughed again.

"You guys are freaks and perverts." Gary scowled. The rest off the walk home went without a word but Gary would commonly shoot glares at the other soldiers. It had been at least another hour alone for Sasha before Gary was there to talk to her.

"Sasha?"

"Gary!" Sasha ran to the bars.

"Nice to see that your in one piece." She said

"You too." The two sat and talked for a little while

PLANET GREMLIN

The Q-force had finally convinced Angela to let them inside her house. Inside the group was enjoying a wonderful warm fire and some hot coco that night they would rest and the next day they would get to business. R1 and Al would have restless nights. Al was inside the cold drop ship trying to figure out what was wrong with Ratchet and R1 was outside the front door of Angela's house thinking about her past. Angela hadn't given R1 a warm welcome. A few expletives that R1 didn't even knew existed came from Angela's mouth and she even started speaking a little French…who knew. Even Quark got a better welcome than she did. R1 was remembering all sorts of things now all she had to do was want it bad enough and she wanted to know desperately. Every time she thought of what she had done though the more she hated herself for it. until she hated herself so much she didn't even want to be herself anymore. She wanted to be different from head to toe. Eventually after a while…

R1 burst into the door.

"Hey clank do you have a real name?"

"My serial number is-"

"Ok great my names Rachel from now bye."

Rachel zoomed out the door to think some more. The Q-force was very confused but they just brushed it off and returned to relaxing. But then Al burst through the door.

"I've figured it out guys! The hypnomatic uses an emotion amplifier to bring out the best or worst in a character. Due to the power being turned to max Ratchets Brain has been damaged and every emotion Ratchet experiences is exaggerated!"

Ratchet burst through the door.

"Hey guys you wont believe what I was dreaming of you were in it clank isn't that cool! Anyway I-"

"Uhhhh, Ratchet!" Angela exclaimed

Ratchet looked to his side to see that he had knocked down the door when he had burst through it.

"He, he well… we could use holoshileds tonight and I'll fix it tomorrow. Anyway about that dream."

Well sorry for the wait guys. I intend to get chapter 8 out before the end of the weekend. I lost my AYSO championship game :(

Here is a preview for chapter 8

"Ok let's get to work" Ratchet said.

"First we need to figure out how the tyrranoids are getting all of these weapons and then we rescue Sasha."

PLANET BARLOW

"Gary don't let them do this to me you can stop them can't you?"

"Sorry. But we need a new leader and now that R1 is gone and you have the right history we have to do it."

The bi-obliterator awaited Sasha

Uh oh Read and Review…that means when you read…REVIEW!


	8. New dogs, old tricks

Chapter 8: New dogs, old tricks

As the Q force were tucked warm in sleeping bags and warm sheets Rachel sat outside thinking to herself some more. It was getting cold though it was about time to go inside everyone was asleep anyway except al who was inside the drop ship tinkering around. Rachel walked into the house almost stepping on Helga. She stepped around Helga looking down at her body and making sure not to wake her up.

"Hey R1!" Angela said seemingly popping out of nowhere startling Rachel a bit.

"It's Rachel." She announced brushing herself off.

"Ha! Are you serious about that?" Rachel stared at her.

"Sorry."

"So what do you want Angela?"

"You."

"M-"

Angela pushed her towards the dark hall that was only lit by small specs of moonlight. She pushed her again this time putting her leg behind Rachel tripping her to the ground. Angela hoped onto the grounded robot ripping off her hypnomatic and her anyguise.

MEANWHILE

Day had come for Sasha and to her great fortune Gary was there to greet her but he didn't seem happy. He used the release button to open the gate of her prison cell.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" she asked as he and some other soldiers approached her gabbing her by the arms tightly.

"It won't matter once we're done." One of the tyrranoids said pushing her. Gary rushed to her side and held her hand.

"They're going to turn you into a robot." He whispered

"WHAT?" Sasha screeched

"Heh, heh, heh ya…don't worry you won't remember a thing…at all." Another Tyrranoid pitched in. Sasha squeezed on Gary's hand as she was taken to a transport shuttle.

MEANWHILE

Rachel was against the was being pummeled by Angela.

"_Ok that's enough! Time to fight back_" she thought to herself

Rachel kicked Angela sending her flying down the stairs and to the storm shelter where she had met Ratchet about a month ago.

TRANSPORT

The trip was relatively quick. After jumping to light speed and arriving once again in the Solana galaxy the ship headed for Tyrranosis. Sasha could see the nothing of the bi-obliterator had intelligence been wrong. No it couldn't of been they were going to turn her into a robot. Sasha started looking around for a possible escape but there was nothing. The ship landed by a huge base.

"I hate it when they do this. Turning other people in to puppets to-" Gary was cut short.

"Puppets?"

"Your about to be turned into an R unit."

"R? You mean like R1!"

"Yes. There are others."

"Other R1's?"

"They go all the way to like…R1300" (said as thirteen hundred)

PLANET GREMLIN. STORM SHELTER

It was dark down there nothing could be seen. Rachel's eyes lit up with a buzz.

"I have the advantage now. I can see in the dark you can't."

Angela's eyes lit up with a buzz as did another pair of eyes hidden in the shadows right of Angela…and then another on the left. Rachel backed up and another pair of eyes lit up from behind her.

"Your outnumbered" a man's voice said.

"You can't win without your precious gadgets" another voice pitched in

"I'll kill you with the one thing you can't steal from me" Rachel said getting out her dagger. One of the others chuckled. So this is what we've been after, this is who is causing all the trouble? She's like up to my waist!" it was true. They were taller than her. And they were all different but definitely robots.

"And I would assume your not really Angela." Rachel muttered.

"You killed her. Of course I'm not."

"And who are you guys?" she asked preparing mentally for the fight.

"Were your kind." The one behind her answered

"Your brothers and sisters…sorta." One added

"The ones you betrayed."

"Don't worry my friends will be down here soon I-"

"I wouldn't count on it." Angel's imposter interrupted

"I put a little something in their hot chocolate th-"

"Ratchet didn't have one you idiot."

The Robot behind Rachel grabbed her by the neck and put her gun to Rachel's head

"That won't matter pretty soon" her hand squeezed on the trigger a little. Suddenly the light flickered on.

"oh crap!" Rachel exclaimed ducking. A disk blade flew right over her head slicing off the head off the one who held Rachel captive. Ratchet jumped down to one of the robots and pointed the gun at his face. The gun was whacked out of Ratchets hand. Rachel charged the other two. The two opened fire barely missing Rachel. Rachel ran past the first of the two slicing her along the way sending sparks flying and trying to slice the second but he blocked her. Their hands locked and the two tried to overcome one another with strength. Ratchet was on the floor rolling to dodge the repeating punches that were destroying the floor. Ratchet finally was able to kick him in the chest sending him back a little but enough to allow Ratchet to stand on his feet. Punches came in fast from

Ratchets opponent but he had to do his best to dodge them. Ratchet had eventually backed up into a wall. Another punch flew towards his stomachand he had nowhere to go. The tremendous force of the punch dazed Ratchet for a few seconds. He was quickly brought back to his senses when he was backhanded and fell to the floor. Then Ratchet was kicked in the stomach. The robot reached for Ratchet's Disk blade gun. Rachel was airborne, leaping to stop whomever the robot was from killing Ratchet. He quickly turned shooting a disk blade at Rachel. It sliced off her leg but she was still able to and on top of him and plunge her dagger into his face. the last robot was finally down.

"Ratchet…Are you alright?" Ratchet was coughing up blood, was also bleeding from the nose He had a black eye as well. There was blood pooling up where he lay. Rachel crawled over to him.

TYRRANOSIS

"Were all ready sir!" one of the tyrranoids said strapping Sasha in to their new bi-obliterator. Sasha squired around and tried to find a way out but it was too late the beam was charging and…ZAP.

GREMLIN

"Ratchet do you have any idea who they were?" Rachel asked

"No Idea." Ratchet replied

"We need to figure out how the tyrranoids are getting all these weapons…and who were dealing with. Then we need to save Sasha before she's killed…or worse."

END O CHAPTER

Hey jay if you don't like the story don't read


	9. Battle for grelbin part 1

Chapter 9: Battle for Gremlin part 1

It had been hours and Rachel hadn't been able to wake any of the Q force to help Ratchet and Al hadn't come back from the ship yet and it was way to far away for Rachel to crawl to him. Rachel tried to inch her way back to Ratchet.

"Ratchet? Doing better?"

"Worse" he barley managed to say. There was a bruise big enough to be seen through the fur. Ratchet was shaking and Rachel was starting to worry about him.

"Should I try to wake up the others again…Ratchet?" Ratchet's eyes were slowly closing and he could barley understand anything Rachel was saying.

"Ratchet! Stay awake!"

"I'll be fine jus-" ratchet was interrupted by the noise of ship engines.

"Al…" he said his voice trailing off

"R-Rachel call Al."

"I'm on it." she got out a communication device and called Al

"He's not answering…"

Ratchet forced himself to his feet squeezing his eyes and grinding his teeth.

"Ratchet you need t-"

"Look! I'm going to save Al!" he bent down to Rachel and picked her up

"And you're coming too." Ratchet inched his way up the stairs with Rachel in his arms.

"The holo shields are down…" Rachel whispered.

"And I can see the ships outside. What are we going to do?" Ratchet looked around anxiously, Rachel could tell that he was getting scared. Ratchet spotted a good hiding spot behind a couch near caption quark and put Rachel there.

"Ratchet! Are you insane!" she whispered. Ratchet only replied by throwing her his disk blade gun. Rachel could only watch Ratchet stumble into the dark.

"_The doors are open…these aren't tyrranoids drop ships though…who do they belong to? Oh crud!" _Ratchet ducked behind a patch of snow. Galactic rangers started exiting the vehicle and walked toward Angela's house.

"Galactic rangers? I can't believe it!" Ratchet limped over to the drop ships. 

"You came back…"

Another Lombax came out of the ship. He looked a lot like Ratchet a bit taller though. And he had a serious face.

"I can't believe we ever left you guys." The stranger said reaching his hand out to shake ratchets. Ratchet was unfamiliar with the other Lombax.

"And you are?" Ratchet asked

TYRRANOSIS

SOLDIERS CAFITERIA

"Gary calm down dude! I just think you shouldn't have said all the stuff to" Aaron, a friend of Gary, was interrupted

"I stand by what I said." Gary growled

"Whatever it's just-"

"She wasn't just anything and it was wrong!"

"Gary why do you care about her so much?"

"Do you ever think how it could have effected her?"

"Her side is at a disadvantage…this is a good thing"

"NO YOUR NOT LISTINING" Gary yelled

"I said HOW COULD IT EFFECT HER!"

"She's a robot now?"

"NO SHE WAS PREGNANT!" he realized that he shouted that a bit louder than he should have. Aaron's expression was blank.

"And she doesn't even remember me. She stared at me like I was…" Gary's voice was now hushed.

"But are you sure she was pregnant? I mean, when did she tell you?" Aaron whispered

"Yesterday before this all happened."

"Wow…so you and her were like-"

"Not with me you idiot!"

"Just had to make sure." Aaron chuckled

"We all know you like her."

"Not that way."

"Hey!" boomed a voice from behind the two men.

"We don't talk about 'Sasha' anymore got it. If she were to figure out anything she could tell the others and they could all start to question us. And we could have all of them against us! Sasha never existed understand!"

"Yes sir" Aaron and Gary said in unison.

"Gen bad news" a Sasha's voice rung

"The Unit on gremlin hasn't responded to my calls. That's where they must be sir. I suggest we catch them before they can do more damage."

"Good job." The sergeant said running off.

"And you two are looking at…?" she turned her attention to Gary and Aaron.

"Nothing Sasha, I-I-mean R1"

"Sasha?"

"I can't do this" Gary mumbled grabbing Sasha and pulling her into the corner.

"Are you crazy?" Aaron called from the other side of the room

"I'm on my own now!" Gary called back

"What is this all about?" Sasha roared

"You aren't who you think you are!" Sasha chuckled

"Who am I?" she asked

"Your Sasha, you and me used to be good friends" Sasha smiled

"I remember!" she whispered

"We were good friends!" Gary nodded

"Good friends do each other favors right?" Gary frowned

"Yes." He mumbled

"Good because when I'm out on gremlin I want you to be part of the squad I send." smiled and walked away.

"_Why did I even bother to try…?"_ Gary continued to scold himself as Sasha got further and further away from him. She caught up with the sergeant she had recently spoken to and walked off with him.

"So we can start gathering the soldiers tomorrow morning and-"

"Are you crazy?" she interrupted

"We should attack now?"

"But were unprepared."

"Think you idiot! Neither are they. Not only are they outnumbered one for every 1000 soldiers we'll be sending-"

"But what if they are prepared what if the fleet regrouped?"

"Then we send more ships, and more soldiers. We'll keep them on standby just a few miles off the planet."

"And the megacorp fleet and their soldiers."

"Don't you understand? We can take everyone and everything out in one blow. We'll send hundreds of R unit's to megacorp HQ and have them take over while I finish off the other nuisances."

"If you think-"

"Sir I know this will work."

"…Ok fine."

GREMLIN

"Thanks." Ratchet said

"I have no idea what we would have done if you hadn't come."

"No problem, I'm just sorry we couldn't be here earlier."

"So what's the status?"

"There snipers all over the hills of the valley there soldiers all over the place trust me you and your friends are fine.

OUTSIDE

"Do you see that." one of the rangers said to one of the others.

VALLY FLOOR

"Thanks to you Gary I'm here in the pitch black night patrolling every inch of this WHITE PLANET!" Aaron yelled

"Hey do you see that?" the whole group looked up.

"sni-" Gary was cut short by a shot to the chest

Thanks for all the reviews

Next chapter…

Is coming soon


	10. Battle for grelbin part 2

Chapter 10: battle for gremlin part 2

Gary gazed blindly at the gray sky. Too his surprise X figures jumped from the cliffs above and land down the valley. A filmier face entered Gary's view.

"Are you alright?"

Gary smiled at the figure but didn't answer.

"Gary talk, say something!"

Gary heard shots from the end of the valley that the rangers landed. He was then dragged to an area behind holoshileds. Looking slowly to his left he could see the rangers firing from behind a bunker from beyond the blue glow of the holoshileds.

"This is G platoon to HQ…were pinned down in the valley that connects this village to the old Megacorp facility. There are 11…n-no 13 enemy soldiers they seem to be protecting something…orders?"

"Stand by, we have multiple incoming friendly unit's to your position units to your position. R23 and R1 are leading them."

"Roger that! Over and out." The platoon leader turned off his radio

ANGELA'S HOUSE

"Rachel!" ratchet called

Rachel who was lying down and trying to relax got up with a jolt to see ratchet at the door.

"They're coming!"

Rachel got up without another word and was out the door Ratchet following behind her.

"Captain Connor!" the Lombax we met last chapter faced Ratchet.

"Get ready for an attack."

"Wh- but how"

"I think it had to go with those robots that attacked us." Ratchet said.

"Do you know anything about it Rachel?"

"Is that what your calling her?" Connor asked?

"Hmm…one of them said something." Rachel replied

"What?" ratchet asked while Connor still awaited an answer.

"Actually, they all said I had betray them."

"So you were associated with them?"

"I don't remember them at all…"

"You had a beacon…maybe they did too."

"They might not have anything to do with me or nefarious or-"

"That's you! You are nefarious in a strange…female…body god damn! It's all so confusing! What the hell happened Rachel…R1…Nefarious…I want answers you have them!"  
Rachel bit her lip.

"We don't have time for this now." She said with a nervous crackle in her voice

"Hey ratchet!" a ranger called.

"Let's go! What are you doing?" with a nod ratchet followed the ranger.

"Rachel!" he yelled.

"I guess I gotta go to." she uttered to Connor who was still confused.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

Ratchet's drop ship landed behind the bunker where the firefight was going on and stepped out. He looked around at the battlefield.

"This is pathetic?" he sighed. Ratchet walked into the crossfire. Rachel was just coming out of the drop ship guns blazing to see ratchet casually walking towards the enemy soldiers who had white flagged already.

"So can any of you speak?" the whole group looked around each other confused…they had no idea what he had said.

"I can…" Gary said. One of the tyrranoids said something.

"What did he say?" ratchet asked? Rachel gulped.

"What did he say!" ratchet yelled.

"He said that you're about to die." Ratchet got out his N60 and smashed the barrel into the tyrranoids face and fired and then fired several times at his body at the floor.

"Do any of your friends want to make any more stupid remarks? I didn't think so." A steady rumbling stopped everyone in their tracks. A single walker came into view…then another…and another and then hundreds…drop ships came down from the skies and soldiers flooded out of all of them. A Tyrranoid suddenly knocked ratchet to the ground. To ratchet's relief the Tyrranoid was sniped out and the others were able to flee to the drop ships and leave the wounded Gary and their fellow downed soldier behind. Ratchet ran back towards the others with all sorts of enemy soldiers shooting at him. Within moments the rest of the galactic fleet was there and the battle began. Rachel was right behind the drop ship taking cover from fire and only extended a hand to catch ratchet. He was almost there…at the touch of Rachel's hand he was swung back to safety.

"Thanks." Ratchet said after finally catching his breath. They heard more drop ships. The tyrranoids were sending in even more!

"Are you scared?" Rachel asked

"N-y-no…"

"I would be surprised…" she said glancing at her hypnomatic. Ratchet glanced at the battle that was taking place behind him.

"I'm…in the middle." Rachel glanced back.

"Oh my god…" she gasped

"What?"

"Look…"

Ratchet looked behind him to see Sasha all the way in the back of the valley, she seemed to be engaged in a battle of her own. But she wasn't herself anymore she was a robot. Ratchet clutched his hands in anger.

"She's…like them…like you." He looked over to Rachel who was still staring at Sasha.

"Those robot's that attacked us…Were other people…like Sasha." Ratchet was starting to look through his guns.

"Ratchet you can't just charge in there."

"I'm getting Sasha back."

"She might be…"

"She isn't its Sasha." Ratchet started toward the battle but Rachel stopped him

"Ratchet stop and think! If you go out there and she's like the others you will die. If your going to fight for the sole purpose of getting the Noids off this planet, fine, but don't go out and get killed for a lost purpose."

"Why are you so against helping Sasha ever since we left Barlow."

"I'm not against helping her I'm thinking. Every possible scenario is bad if we try to get her!"

"I'm going your either going to help or your not." Rachel sighed and went inside the ship and came out with a mini-rocket tube and an N-60 much like Ratchet's but black.

"Let's go." She said.

"On the count of three we run out to that first bunker over there" Ratchet said pointing to a bunker where several rangers were taking cover.

"1…2…3!" the two leaped from of the cover of the drop ship and ran towards the first bunker. Ratchet's feet slid in the slippery snow as he spun his body to make sure no intruders were ready to ambush them.

"Over here!" one of the rangers's called.

"You're a sight for sore eyes sarge. That drop ship over there is deploying many special robot units'…we've never seen these before. There fast and accurate and…we don't know how to respond to them sir." A turbo slider zoomed past them.

"Stay here and charge on my command." Ratchet responded.

"You sure sir."

"We'll cover you. Just get to the next bunker…NOW" the ranger scrambled out of the bunker. POONK…BOOM. A gravity bomb landed sending snow and dirt into the air, which rained on the charging ranger nearby. Rachel got her mini-rocket-tube ready to fire at the drop ship that had unit's pummeling the single troop.

"_Hook, line, and sinker." _Rachel thought to herself as she pulled the trigger. The rocket flew towards its target spewing black smoke and exploding in a huge fireball that destroyed the hover ship. Another allied drop ship landed a few feet behind Ratchet and Rachel's position. Hundreds of galactic rangers came out charging the ruins of the humongous drop ship that had been giving them so much trouble. Ratchet got into the middle and joined them in their charge, as did Rachel who was just keeping a tag on ratchet. They Ran towards the fray picking off any other tyrranoids that happened to be there. Sasha was just a few more yards away…

Overview for chapter 11

When ratchet reaches Sasha and try's to take her back he ends up getting himself and the gang cought. Ratchet realizes that Sasha is just like what Rachel used to be he takes out everything on himself and explodes in anger…

if your wondering what the update is i just fixed a few of the stupid errors i had in here blame the bad hand...


	11. Battle for grelbin part 3

This chapter gets kind of disgusting; those with unreasonably squeamish stomachs are cautioned.

Chapter 11: Battle for Grelbin part 3/ confusion 3 (thanks so much Jay man I feel stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!)

Clank stepped out of a drop ship on the other side of the valley. He could see a drop ship that was under attack by friendly soldiers from the other side. Connor also stepped out from behind him.

"I hope Ratchet is alright."

"We sure do need him…he's a good leader. But recently I don't know…" Conner looked at clank.

"I know what you mean."

"And what's with R1? Why is ratchet calling her Rachel?"

"She suggested we call her that."

"Why…"

"Err…"

"Sir? Are you ready the troops are standing by for your orders? The battle's closer so a decision is needed." A ranger interrupted.

"Right. We need to help get to that last large drop ship. Someone important is in there."

Ratchet ducked behind a large patch f snow. Panting and puffing, he looked over his shoulder to see if all was clear. Soldiers were charging the ship only to be shot down by the drop ship's massive turrets and it's missiles. Troops were eventually gathering the sense to hide behind something. Ratchet could see missile's fly towards the ship and hit it but it didn't seem to even put a dent in it.

Swoosh! Rachel sled to ratchet's side kicking up loads of snow and ice.

"Damn Ratchet." She said throwing her useless N60 into the snow.

"Don't just run off like that. It's hard to keep up with you in all this snow." She pulled out her mini-rocket tube.

"Wait!" Ratchet shouted

"What?"

"Sasha's coming out."

"What is that thing?" Rachel asked looking at the unusually large gun in her hand.

"Run…"

"What's going on?"

"Just go!" Ratchet got up and forced Rachel up as well both of the dropped their guns. Sasha pulled the trigger of the RY3NO (ya I could have said RYNO 3 or RYNOIII but I didn't want to) Ratchet could feel explosions getting closer and closer to him and heating up the back of his neck. Sasha started to pull the trigger rapidly and explosions were ripping the area apart. Ratchet hopped into a bunker with Rachel. Ratchet could feel the explosions heat from the explosions. Snow and dirt rained on ratchet and Rachel. Ratchet looked to see many soldiers down to help injured one's. drop ships were completely destroyed…there was no escape for miles unless another drop ship risks it coming to the valley.

"Now what?" Rachel muttered. Ratchet looked out side the bunker.

"We can go but it has to be quick." Everyone in the bunker looked at Ratchet like he was crazy.

"Ratchet we have no guns, No plan, no escape…what are you planning to do."

"I'm getting Sasha back and if you aren't going with me, fine!" Rachel sighed.

"Were behind you sir." One of the galactic rangers said, saluting to ratchet.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Ratchet looked towards Rachel who nodded solemnly. Ratchet Rachel and all 14 galactic ranger's who were with them Stepped out of the bunker and fired towards Sasha's drop ship. Ratchet got out his wrench and prepared for the fight of his life. In response to the attack Sasha only made one gesture of the hand and was imidiatltely granted at least two-dozen other soldier's. Finally the two groups clashed in what seemed to be a fur ball of rangers and tyrranoids. Ratchet was being surrounded tyrranoids. There was one coming straight for him. Ratchet winded back his wrench and came back with full force making the Tyrranoid spiral to the ground. Then he flipped away dogging bullet's that were coming from behind him. He then switched his body around and ran straight for the Tyrranoid. Ratchet kneed him to the floor and struck with his wrench to times.

"OUCH!" ratchet yelled. Sasha hit him from behind. Ratchet didn't even know what hit him. He flipped his body around to see her pointing a gun to his head.

"Sasha?" he gasped. Before she could pull the trigger Rachel tackled her to the snow and tried to bind her hands together.

"Ratchet, are you all right?" she asked. Sasha jerked herself from under Rachel, and shot ratchet in the stomach before he could get up. Rachel tried to dogged the shot's coming she realized were coming from behind her but it was to late. The moment Rachel's head hit the floor the ranger's scattered.

"Take him to the drop ship!" She said, kicking ratchet in the head and knocking him out.

"What about this one?" a Tyrranoid called pointing to Rachel who was trying to craw away from all the chaos.

"Sure."

NOT TO FAR AWAY…

"They're trying to take Ratchet!" Conner cried. Clank hopped on to his back.

"Go! We can still save them." clank said. Connor charged toward the drop ships door, where ratchet and Rachel were being taken.

"Go faster!" Clank said. Connor was sprinting as fast as he could. The sliding doors started to close.

"Where not going to make it!" Connor said. He jumped in just as the doors closed and whipped out a pistol and used it to take out a guard on his left and on his right clank zapped some of the others. That was the last thing Connor remembered because as he turned a corner…

**WHACK!**

SOMETIME LATER.

Ratchet opened his eyes…

"Ouch…" he moaned. He tried to put his hands up to wipe his face but his hands were locked up.

"What the…?" he was locked by his hands and legs. He looked over to his side and what he saw surprised him to the point of no end.

SOMETIME EARLIER.

Ratchet smashed his hand against the wall of his cell that he shared with Rachel.

"I'm so stupid…this is all my fault." Ratchet said. Rachel gritted her teeth.

"If I hadn't-"

"Shut up! You've been going on about this for days!" Rachel snapped

"Ya don't be so hard on yourself." Connor added.

"I can't believe it I thought she would know me."

"I don't know anything about who I was." Rachel said.

"Why would she?"

"I don't know I just wasn't thinking. GOD DAMNIT, I'm getting hungry! Do you think there're ever gunna feed us something decent?" Ratchet said looking at a plate of soggy pet food. Ratchet grabbed a slimy handful and stuffed it in his mouth. He threw up a few seconds later.

"AARG!" he yelled. He got up and threw the plate in to the wall.

A guard that was walking down the hall noticed.

"You're wasting out food?"

A week later he was sticking his finger down his throat and throwing up on purpose so he could eat it. The tyrranoids wouldn't give him food anymore, the others would watch ratchet in disgust as he ate as if he had never eaten in his life.

PRESENT TIME.

Ratchet just stared at his hand…he wanted to cry. He was in a dark room. But he could see a little. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him. He looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" he yelled.

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" only an echo called back…nothing…was anything even real anymore? Where was he? What was going on?

SOMETIME EARLIER.

"Ratchet? Ratchet wake up!" Someone's voice called.

"Ratchet please!" Ratchet felt around himself. Damn, he had changed. He had lost a lot of weight and he was weird…all the time. He would always's drone on to himself about Sasha.

"Ratchet I screwed you up big time…"

PRESENT TIME.

"No one's here…why is everything so dark?" Ratchet's mind started to play tricks on him and he started feeling things. First warmth the coldness and then hands. Voices were fading in and out.

"What the hell is going on with me? Why is this happening?" ratchet asked himself.

SOMETIME IN THE PAST…

"Ratchet. Come on! You can do it."

"I can't anymore! It's…"

Rachel knocked him out with one solid blow.

"Sorry…"

PRESENT TIME.

Ratchet looked at his hands again.

"What happened?"

Ratchet's head was starting to itch.

RECENT PAST.

Ratchet's body was dragged across. His head bobbed around. He was a complete mess. There was vomit all over his shirt. And his head was rolled back in his eyes. The bi-obliterator awaited him.

I hope I can finish this before the end of the year.


	12. Answers are comming

Chapter 12: Answer's on the way

Ratchet looked at his robotic hand. He tried to remember something…anything but it was becoming harder and harder. Memories were fading away.

"_Common ratchet try to remember what happened…"_ Ratchet's thought's kept going to Rachel.

SOMETIME IN THE PAST…

Ratchet lay in a corner unconscious.

"I don't get it." Connor said from his cell across from ratchet and Rachel's

"Why dose he freak out like that?"

"It was my fault. I used my hypnomatic on him too much…and now he's screwed up. At first it wasn't even a problem…but now the smallest thing seems to set him off." Everyone turned to look at ratchet. He had seen a Tyrranoid guard and freaked out. Unable to control his anger he would always rampage around smash walls, break whatever he could, and sometimes-even try to harm Rachel. He never wanted to but it was out of his control So Rachel would always knock him out.

Ratchet stirred…Rachel ran to his side. Ratchet opened one of his eye's the other one was swollen shut…not from Rachel…she wouldn't always hit him. She would sometimes put him in a sleeper hold. It was more from the guards. Since ratchet was always vomiting and getting dirty real fast they would clean him up a little…they were never happy to so they would beat him up for no good reason in addition to the beatings he would get from interrogation.

"Sorry." ratchet said. Ratchet covered his face a took a deep sigh.

"What am I going to do?"

"We'll figure something out…eventually." Rachel said. But she didn't mean it. She knew how things worked. Ratchet would eventually starve to death and so would Connor. Then she and clank would probably be servants. The system was all around suffering. Clank and Rachel would have to see their friends die and then serve the tyrranoids every beck and call.

"Do you think so?" Ratchet asked.

"_No"_ she thought to herself.

"Ya…"

Rachel was usually the one who would comfort and calm down Ratchet. All four would talk all the time since there was nothing else to do. But Ratchet and Rachel were getting close…really close. Ratchet still didn't trust her completely but he was pretty sure that she was on their side.

PRESENT TIME

"_Was it just the heat of the moment?"_ Ratchet thought to himself.

"_Or…"_

THE RECENT PAST…(by the way when I say "Recent" I mean like maybe within a week or two of "PRESENT TIME".)

"I wonder…what happened to the other's." Ratchet said…grabbing Rachel's full attention. It was the middle of the night and Ratchet was aware that she was awake. She was worried about him. She realized that he would stay awake some nights.

"The other's?" she asked

"Quark, Helga, Scrunch, Al…every time I think about them I fear the worst."

"Ratchet you really have to stop beating yourself up about that."

"I should have listened to you…when we were and Grelbin." A tear came from his eye.

"And Sasha…I should have gone back for her."

"Ratchet if it's anyone's fault it's mine…if I hadn't come-"

"But that's different. That wasn't your fault. You didn't have control of yourself."

"Neither do you!"

Ratchet sighed.

"I can't stop thinking about the tyrranoids…how I'll going to get them back for what they've done to me."

"You have to stop-"

"But I can't Rachel. I can't stop thinking about all the soldier's on Grelbin. And most of all I can't stop thinking about the Q force and Sasha."

Ratchet put his hands to his face and began to cry. Ratchet crying was always made those around him feel weird. Since Ratchet was such a tough guy it was rare that anyone would see him cry.

Rachel sat down next to him concern in her eyes.

"Sometimes I want to give up. Just give in to it."

"Don't say that."

"You don't know how it feels. It's like seeing what your doing and knowing you don't want to do it but doing it anyway…and you just want to…" Ratchet just sighed unable to find the right words. He turned his head to go back to sleep

"Wait." She said, sitting him back up.

"I don't want to talk anymore." Ratchet said.

"We need to." Ratchet shook his head. She put her hand on his.

"No we don't."

"Ratchet you have to stop thinking about all the negative things, try to think about something happier."

"We're in prison…I keep screwing up…how can I think of something happy."

"Ratchet seriously ok. Just try to look on the bright side"

"There is no bright side!"

"Then don't think!"

"Tell me one thing that I did that didn't mess things up or something that's on 'the bright side'"

"I was a drone before I met you."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked

"I didn't really think for myself. I just did what I was told. I had no personality. But then I met you. And when you reacted so negatively to me I got angry. And from then on I started to feel all these different emotions and I became someone with a personality…an identity. The reason I asked you all to call me Rachel was because I didn't want to be a tool anymore, even if I was a tool used for good. Not only did you give me my personality back but also if it weren't for you I wouldn't know that I had a life before being a robot. And I owe you for that.

Ratchet looked up at her surprised. She held his hand a bit tighter. Ratchet faced her so that they almost face-to-face. The two moved into each other slowly and kissed…

Ratchet and Rachel stared at each other blankly. What the hell did they just do?

PRESENT TIME

"_Who am I?" _Ratchet asked himself in thought, as the world suddenly seemed to brighten. He was in a big white room. He looked on his shoulder to see the Patch that said R2 on it. Suddenly footsteps entered the room.

"Hello R2." A male voice said.

"Who are you?" R2 (Ratchet) asked?

"I'm R107 and you're my new partner." R107 started unlocking R2.

"Partner? What's going on?"

Ratchet was finally seeing some progress but unfortunately he wasn't conscious to be able to whiteness the answers that he so desperately wanted.

THE END 

Keep an eye out for a sequel…and take 5 minutes out of your "busy" schedules to review and tell me how I'm doin.


End file.
